Le Parc
by Hermystic
Summary: Un aveu est toujours le point de départ d'une dispute mais un aveu est aussi le signe d'une paix intérieure. Yuri HG/GW


Bonjour tout le monde !

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling (promis je vous rends Hermione et Ginny après cette histoire !)

**Pairing: **Hermione/Ginny ; homophobes ouste merci !

**Rating:** K+

**Note:** un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu un jour d'été alors que je me promenais au parc ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione venait de claquer la porte du foyer familial. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour se calmer.

En repensant à la discussion houleuse qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Par Merlin elle n'avait pas choisi ! Oh non ! Elle était même plutôt fière que sa préférence aille à la gente féminine. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait qui partageait sa vie.

En pensant à elle, la brunette eut un doux sourire qui se fana tout aussi vite quand les cris de stupéfaction puis d'horreur retentirent encore et encore dans sa tête. Secouant la tête pour tenter de les arrêter, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite après tout.

Un rire silencieux la secoua en songeant à la tête que feraient les autres en particulier les Serpentards s'ils apprenaient qu'elle n'était pas une Miss Je-sais-tout. Après tout elle avait totalement découvert ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai, celui qui vous faisait battre le cœur au point que cela en soit douloureux.

Un klaxon la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Elle recula aussi vite qu'elle put évitant ainsi la voiture qui avait failli la percuter. Elle fit un signe d'excuse au conducteur avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle repartit dans sa rêverie en songeant à toutes les premières fois qu'elle avait vécu avec sa tendre et chère petite amie. Parfois elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter autant de délicates attentions.

xxx

Passant devant une librairie, qui lui semblait nouvelle, elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine pour regarder la décoration très agréable que le propriétaire avait mis en place. Intriguée, elle rentra à l'intérieur. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année était installé derrière son comptoir. Il leva la tête de son livre en entendant la clochette tintée.

Se levant, il salua la jeune fille qui y répondit timidement. L'ambiance de la boutique était feutrée, propice à la lecture.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? S'enquiert le vendeur,

- Je … Non, pas vraiment, je suis passée devant votre boutique et … j'ai eu envie de rentrer, dit doucement la jeune femme ne sachant pas vraiment que dire,

- Oh ! Très bien alors je vous laisse faire un tour. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, dit alors le vendeur compréhensif. »

La jeune femme observa les étagères qui regorgeaient de livres anciens. Elle leva la main vers les tranches des livres frôlant ainsi du bout des doigts le cuir qui les recouvraient.

Un lion gravé sur l'un d'eux l'intrigua. Elle le sortit de son rayon et eut un mince sourire en voyant la couverture du livre : _Animaux Mythologiques_. Elle le feuilleta amusée de voir que toutes les références étaient connues pour elle et qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Elle le remit en place avant qu'un autre ne lui fasse de l'œil. Celui-là traitait d'alchimie. Curieuse, elle le prit et se mit à en lire quelques pages. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle sursauta quand le vendeur lui tapota l'épaule.

« Oh pardon, je vous ai fait peur mademoiselle ? Dit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres,

- Non pas du tout ! J'étais juste … absorbée par le livre, dit-elle la mine déconfite,

- Pas étonnant, cela fait deux heures que vous êtes là à lire. Mais cela peut se comprendre, ils peuvent être passionnants même si c'est bon pour les fanatiques, dit-il en désignant l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait en main,

- Hé bien j'ai toujours été curieuse de nature, dit Hermione en faisant un sourire crispé, ne pouvant rien dire sur ce qu'était réellement l'alchimie dans son monde,

- Encore une fanatique, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, si cela vous intéresse tant, grand bien vous fasse ! Dit-il à haute voix en retournant vers son comptoir,

- Je le prends, dit-elle voulant lui faire un pied de nez. »

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et sortit son portefeuille, qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle, et régla le libraire qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. Il lui donna un sac du bout des doigts ne voulant plus avoir affaire avec cette hurluberlue. Hermione le remercia, prit sa monnaie, sa nouvelle acquisition dûment emballée et sortit la tête haute en claquant la porte un peu trop fort au goût du libraire.

Elle alla acheter un carnet et un crayon bon marché dans une petite supérette pour pouvoir travailler sur le livre nouvellement acheté et confronter ce que disait le livre de ce qu'elle savait bien qu'elle ne se fasse guère d'illusions sur le contenu certainement imaginé par des « connaisseurs ».

Une douce odeur de pain chaud la guida sur quelques mètres. S'apercevant qu'elle avait faim, elle acheta un assortiment de gourmandises telles que des scones, des shortbreads ou encore des muffins.

xxx

Son sachet de douceurs dans une main et ses précédents achats dans l'autre, elle se dirigea vers le square où le rendez-vous avait été pris. La brunette s'installa en tailleur sur leur banc habituel et se prépara à passer le temps. Posant le sachet en papier à ses côtés, elle cala le livre sur ses genoux et mit le carnet à proximité pour les futures notes qu'elle prendrait.

Elle piocha de temps à autre une friandise pendant qu'elle étudiait avec attention le livre qui ne disait finalement pas tant de bêtises que cela. Elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas un sorcier qui l'avait rédigé avant qu'une évidence ne surgisse dans son esprit. Les livres traitaient à peu près tous de sujets plus ou moins éloignés du monde de la sorcellerie. Amusée, elle se dit que l'homme devait probablement être un cracmol ne croyant guère aux miracles de la pierre philosophale.

Entendant les cris de nombreux enfants, elle détendit ses jambes et rangea ses affaires se doutant qu'_elle_ ne devait plus tarder.

Elle observa les quelques groupes de boulistes qui s'énervaient après les jeunes enfants courant partout. Les femmes des boulistes riaient des singeries de leurs maris alors qu'elles regardaient les petits s'amuser, inconscients du monde qui les entouraient.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se détendre et s'imprégner de cette atmosphère de joie et de sérénité.

« A quoi penses-tu pour avoir ce léger sourire aux lèvres ? Dit une voix pas si inconnue que ça. »

La brunette ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus si la chose était possible.

« Là, tout de suite ? A toi, dit-elle malicieusement, mais avant à eux, continua-t-elle en désignant les enfants. »

Elle se leva pour embrasser sa petite amie qui s'empressa de répondre au baiser.

« Te voilà bien fougueuse ma douce, dit la nouvelle arrivante,

Tu m'avais manqué, murmura Hermione en l'enlaçant alors qu'un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. »

Au courant du projet d'Hermione de dévoiler à ses parents qu'elle préférait les filles, la rouquine comprit que cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Elle serra si fort Hermione que son souffle se coupa à moitié.

« G … Ginny ! Grogna Hermione,

- Quoi ? Dit Ginny inquiète pour une éventuelle crise de panique,

- Tu … me serres trop … souffla Hermione

- Oh ! Excuse moi Mione ! Dit-elle,

- Merci, chuchota ladite Mione avant qu'un rire nerveux ne la prenne. »

Il fallut quelques minutes à Ginny pour calmer les nerfs d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient installées sur le banc. Hermione avait raconté la scène à sa compagne qui avait serrée sa main pour la soutenir.

xxx

Le silence tomba lorsque le récit fut achevé. Ginny fit de petits cercles avec son pouce sur la main d'Hermione. Ce simple geste l'apaisa un peu. La brunette lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

« Allons marcher cela nous fera le plus grand bien ! Dit la rouquine,

- Si tu veux, dit Hermione guère convaincue. »

Ginny la tira par la main pour l'obliger à bouger.

« Attends ! S'exclama Hermione,

- Quoi ? Dit Ginny en haussant un sourcil à la façon de Snape,

- Le sachet … dit Hermione,

- Quel sachet ? Dit la rousse,

- De douceurs ! Dit Hermione un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Ginny éclata de rire entrainant avec elle Hermione. Elles reprirent leur souffle avec difficulté. Un nouveau fou rire les reprit quand elles se regardèrent et virent l'état dans lequel elles s'étaient mises. Une certaine fièvre les avait saisies faisant monter le rouge aux joues des deux jeunes filles. Quiconque ne les connaissant pas les aurait prises pour des trouble-fêtes semant le chaos sur la voie publique.

Calmées, Hermione prit toutes ses affaires sans en oublier aucunes. Hermione lui proposa des douceurs que Ginny accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

xxx

Elles se baladèrent dans Londres ne faisant pas attention où elles allaient. Le hasard voulut que leurs pas les menèrent dans Charing Cross. Elles se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Elles invoquèrent des capes pour dissimuler leurs vêtements moldus. Elles demandèrent une chambre au barman. Elles montèrent après avoir loué une chambre le temps de quelques heures.

La chambre elle-même n'était pas très grande mais elle était suffisante pour un toit provisoire. Un sortilège de silence avait été appliqué pour garantir une certaine intimité aux locataires provisoires. Elles eurent la sensation d'entrer dans une balle de coton tant la différence entre le bruit extérieur et le silence soudain étaient grands.

Les capes furent enlevées et déposées sur l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce. Hermione ferma les yeux pour reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Ginny l'enlaça par derrière et posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Hermione posa ses mains sur celles de Ginny. Elles restèrent dans cette position durant un moment. La fatigue les saisit. Elles s'allongèrent sur le lit et se regardèrent. Hermione leva la main vers le visage de Ginny pour retirer une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Ginny frissonna devant ces légères caresses. Souriant, Hermione embrassa Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. La tête rousse calée contre elle, Hermione ferma les yeux, épuisée et tendue par les événements de la journée. Ginny, bercée par les battements de cœur de sa petite amie, s'endormit à son tour.

Ce fut un coup frappé à la porte qui les sortit du sommeil dans lequel elles étaient plongées. Perdues, elles mirent quelques minutes à émerger. Leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées et leurs mains s'étaient inconsciemment glissées sous les hauts portés. Ginny s'étira comme un chat faisant rire Hermione. Ravie qu'elle soit plus détendue qu'au début, elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce fut un nouveau coup contre la porte qui les sépara.

« C'est bon on arrive ! S'exclama Ginny. »

Elles pouffèrent, amusées d'avoir fait tourner en bourrique la personne derrière la porte. Elles se levèrent et remirent correctement leurs capes. Un frisson les saisit quand elles bougèrent. La chaleur corporelle dégagée par l'autre leur manquait déjà. Elles sortirent de la chambre et descendirent prévenir Tom que la chambre était libre.

xxx

Elles ressortirent du côté moldu. Prenant tout leur temps, elles se dirigèrent vers le quartier où habitait Hermione.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Débuta Ginny,

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione comprenant qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de ce qu'elle ferait maintenant que Poudlard était fini,

- Tu … m'attendras quand j'aurais fini ma dernière année à Poudlard ? Dit Ginny d'une petite voix,

- Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione, Bien sur que je t'attendrais ! Poursuivit-elle,

- On sait jamais … marmonna-t-elle. »

Hermione arrêta Ginny au beau milieu du trottoir et la tourna face à elle. Ginny avait baissé la tête qui fut relevée de force par la brunette. Les yeux de Ginny étaient emplis de larmes contenues. Attendrie, Hermione baisa ses yeux dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

« Ginny … Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer cela, dit-elle doucement, Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser et puis … On pourra toujours se voir pendant que tu seras là-bas, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux,

- Comment ça ? Dit Ginny la voix étranglée,

- Hé bien je doute que l'on me refuse l'accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour mes recherches sur l'alchimie, dit-elle amusée,

- C'est ton nouveau livre qui t'a soufflé l'idée ? Demanda-t-elle,

- En partie … Depuis ma première année, ce domaine m'intrigue, dit-elle prête à s'emporter,

- Ne te plonge pas trop dans le travail hein, l'interrompit Ginny qui savait que sa douce se plongeait corps et âme dans les études quand elle allait mal. »

Hermione grimaça à ce rappel plutôt brutal de sa situation familiale. Soupirant, elle se remit en marche. Ginny fut obligée de la suivre au pas de course.

« Mione attends ! Cria-t-elle, je … je voulais pas dire ça …

- T'en fais pas … tu as dit la vérité de toute façon, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé,

- Oui mais … tenta Ginny,

- Je ne passerais pas mon temps dans des grimoires poussiéreux, promit Hermione,

- Mais enfin je ne t'oblige à rien, dit Ginny estomaquée,

- Non mais tu le pensais, dit-elle légèrement amusée par la situation présente,

- Décidément tu me connais trop bien, rétorqua la rouquine,

- Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime, dit Hermione en plantant un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de sa petite amie faisant fi des mines offusquées des éventuels passants autour d'elles. »

xxx

Le quartier résidentiel d'Hermione fut bientôt en vue. La brunette se tendit quand sa maison entra dans sa ligne de mire. Elle arrêta Ginny et les éloigna du champ de vision d'une quelconque fenêtre de la maison des Granger.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Demanda Ginny,

- Je … Ne reste pas dans le coin s'il te plaît, supplia Hermione,

- Mais enfin je veux être avec toi ! S'exclama Ginny,

- Non … Je ne veux pas que tu subisses toi aussi les foudres de mes parents, murmura-t-elle,

- Tu as honte c'est ça ? Rétorqua Ginny,

- NON ! Hurla Hermione, non, répéta-t-elle plus bas, je suis déjà différente par le fait d'être une sorcière avant cela je l'étais parce que j'étais brillante à l'école et maintenant … Je suis différente parce que je préfère les filles … finit-elle dans un chuchotis presque imperceptible. »

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de force, pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et puis pour lui dire qu'elle était là … Toujours et quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait encore là.

Hermione la repoussa doucement, reconnaissante d'avoir une personne si compréhensive à ses côtés. Ginny se recula dans l'ombre d'une voiture alors qu'Hermione s'en allait vers ce qui fut sa maison pendant tant d'années. Sur le perron, Hermione se tourna vers l'endroit où Ginny se trouvait pour se donner un peu de courage. Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de franchir le seuil, elle se promit que cette maison ne serait plus pour très longtemps la sienne.

Parce qu'elle voulait être libre de faire ses propres choix, libre d'aimer et le plus important, libre de vivre.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^

Si c'est le cas (et même si ça n'est pas le cas), n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;-)

A bientôt pour d'autres aventures !


End file.
